All It Takes
by kangaroo
Summary: If you like JC you'll love this fic! an encounter with the borg causes a terrible accident that brings janeway closer to her crew, chakotay in particular.will be updated soon
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all things trek are owned by paramount.  
  
A/N; I should have probably involved more excitement and actual story but I like seeing the crew happy. So here you are. Enjoy! This story doesn't exactly follow canon. To make it easier for me Mirel Torres/Paris can talk. And on another note the Chakotay/ seven thing made me wanna hurl so I fixed that. This is a J/C fiction but give it a chance to get going. In general the story starts in end game, when they enter the conduit the ship goes down the corridor back to the delta quadrant and back to a nebula crawling with Borg.  
  
"The Borg transwarp conduit has destabilised our shield and weapon systems; shields down to 11%, all weapons arrays are offline. Environmental controls are down and life support barely functioning. There are hull breeches on decks 4, 9 and 12; there are 15 micro fractures along our starboard hull. Minimal casualties have been reported." Tuvok's calm voice broke through the chaos of the bridge mid-battle.  
  
"Get force fields over the breeches and seal the fractures. Get teams working on keeping life support up and running. Tom, what have we got in way of propulsion?" a haggard, dishevelled Captain Kathryn Janeway barked out orders in an exhausted voice, as she grasped at the hope of an escape route.  
  
"Warp is offline, impulse down too. The best I can give you is thrusters and even they are sluggish to the controls!" he told her as he battled with the helm controls.  
  
"Harry?" the Captain now directed her question at the young ensign.  
  
"Sorry Captain, no planetoids for at least another 1.2 light-years, no nebulas on sensors. I've got nothing!" He exclaimed, not enjoying feeling helpless.  
  
Kathryn Janeway thought for a second, taking in the bad news and finally cried above the noise, "Keep trying to get shields and propulsion online!" she tightened her death grip on the arms of her chair, making her knuckles go white.  
  
"We are the Borg, you will be assimilated. Resistance is futile!" The booming voice that represented the Borg reverberated round the bridge.  
  
"Harry, hail them." The Captain knew trying to reason with the Borg was the futile task, but it beat waiting to be assimilated.  
  
"This is the Star Ship Voyager, we do not pose a threat to you, please break off your attack!"  
  
The words barely left her lips before she was violently thrown to the floor from a heavy blow to her back. A huge, metal ceiling beam had caught her back and was now balanced precariously on the barrier separating the lower and upper bridge. As her knees buckled beneath her, the ship was once again pummelled by phaser blasts causing more beams to fall and more consoles to explode. Kathryn had barely hit the floor before a beam fell form above landing on her fragile frame and crushing her.  
  
A/N; short I know, please review and tell me whether this story is worth carrying on. 


	2. Poor Chakotay,

Disclaimer; I own nought. PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Kathryn!" Chakotay had flung himself at the captain to try and deflect the beam, but it was too late. She was already under the beam, pinned to the deck. Blood was pooling from the gash on her back, and deep crimson wells were gushing from her crushed thighs. Sparks bombarded the entire bridge as Chakotay dropped to his knees at Kathryn's side and she croaked over the pain,  
  
"I'm fine, Chakotay. Go help Harry!" she waved in the direction of the unconscious ensign, who had been thrown over his console to the lower deck when the explosion that had caused the beam to fall had happened.  
  
"Captain, are you okay? I have impulse engines back!" Tom's voice called from the con.  
  
"I'm fine, Lieutenant. Get us out of here!" She yelled back from her position on the floor.  
  
"According to these scans, the Borg cube's engines have been destroyed, only their weapons and shields are functioning." Chakotay yelled from Harry's station.  
  
"Ok then maybe we do have a chance!" she gritted her teeth and grimaced through the pain.  
  
"Kathryn we need to get you to sick bay!" Chakotay was at her side again.  
  
"Lets get out of here alive firs.aargh!" the ship lurched violently. The beam rolled back, crushing Kathryn's delicate chest and the ribs inside her petit frame could be heard cracking.  
  
"Kathryn! Tom, Harry, Tuvok, help me get the cross beam off the Captain!" Chakotay frantically ordered, somehow his mouth had the ability to make sense compared to the terror and panic in his mind. The four men heaved and struggled with the beam until it had slid clear of the Captain. The beam was a dead weight and the only thing that gave them the strength to lift it was Kathryn's agonising screams as the movement ripped at the flesh on her legs where sharp metal edge had sliced straight through.  
  
"Kathryn! Tuvok beam the Captain and I to sick bay!" He knelt by Kathryn and slid his arms behind her shoulders, supporting her. They materialised on the floor of the crowded sick bay. The Doctor came over immediately.  
  
"What happened?" He shouted.  
  
"She was crushed by beam on the bridge!" Chakotay told him through the bedlam of emotions that were trying to take over his body.  
  
"Lift her on to the bio bed as gently as you can." The Doctor rushed around the surgical bay collecting medical instruments as Chakotay did this.  
  
"Doctor to Lieutenant Paris. I need your assistance in sickbay. Now."  
  
"On my way Doc!" came the quick reply. Chakotay was standing by the waist height bio bed, tightly gripping Kathryn's hand.  
  
"You'll be ok Kathryn, don't you leave me, it'll be ok, it'll be ok." He repeated, not certain for whose benefit. He could see the blood that had started to drip off the bed and was terrified that she couldn't have much more left in her small body.  
  
"Chak..Chakotay," She struggled to speak between coughing up blood. Amazed that she was still conscious he said nothing.  
  
"Chakotay, get them home for me, get this crew home." She managed to croak. "I never. I." she stopped to swallow her own blood that was leaking from the side of her mouth; she carried on over Chakotay's assurances. "I never told you, I. I, I love you Chakotay, never told you, I wasted all these years, I'm sorry. Love you, good bye." She started to cry as Chakotay's grip tightened on her hand.  
  
"Don't you say good bye, I can't lose you. I love you Kathryn. I love you." He cried as she whispered  
  
"Good bye!" again.  
  
"No, I won't lose you, keep fighting, you'll be ok we'll fight together! Don't leave me, don't leave me!" he screamed the last sentence when her eyes closed.  
  
"Commander I must ask you to step back from the surgical bay; Mr Paris and I will have perform extensive surgery on the captain." The Doctor's calm voice penetrated Chakotay's agony.  
  
"She'll live won't she? Don't let her die!" Chakotay grasped at any sign of hope.  
  
"Commander, we will do our best, but she lost a lot of blood in a very short space of time and she isn't breathing, which I can't fix until I repair her ribs. I believe I can heal her physical injuries, but her brain has been deprived of oxygen there's no certainty that she will wake up!" They tried to explain whilst leading Chakotay to his office. "Chakotay, I will do my best, so try not to worry, I don't want another patient." He almost felt like shaking the distraught commander.  
  
The Doctor walked back over to Tom (who had just flew in through the doors) in the surgical bay and they erected a privacy screen around it, depriving Chakotay of seeing his Kathryn's bloodied, battered and crushed body. Chakotay fell backwards and landed in a chair. He put his head in his violently shaking hands and thought back over the last month. Kathryn had finally opened up to him and let him see more of Kathryn. He thought fondly of when they had had dinner and dancing and how their relationship flourished. He remembered joyfully the peace and contentment he felt when Kathryn woke up in his arms and accepted the relationship instead of pretending it wasn't there. His thoughts moved on to the rough patch they had gone through when they discovered Seven's simulation of him. He was unnerved by it and still avoided Seven wherever possible. She had been worried, not about her relationship with Chakotay, but with her relationship with seven. Seven had been embarrassed about the discovery of her holoprogram and was now uncomfortable around Kathryn, they had resolved it but not before tears were shed. It had been a trouble some period but in the end managed to bring Kathryn and Chakotay closer together in their love. When Admiral Janeway had turned up everything had been turned upside down, Kathryn and Chakotay hardly gad any time alone. The admiral had given her life to help them and it hadn't worked, he wondered how the crew would deal with this, how Kathryn would deal with it. He looked up from his palms and realised he had been thinking for hours.  
  
3 hours and a lot of 'pass the osteo regenerator', 'she's bleeding out again' and 'administer that hypo spray' later, the Doctor and Tom, bathed in blood, emerged from behind the privacy screen, not bothering to remove it. Tom gave Chakotay a weak smile and nod and then left. The Doctor came over to Chakotay where he battled through thoughts of 'she's brain-dead, she's dead, she's in a coma', and managed to stand up.  
  
"Doctor, how is she? Is she alive? Will she ever wake up?"  
  
"Commander, please slow down. The surgery was long and arduous but we have healed most of her physical injuries. I believe that she will wake up, but I'm not sure when. She suffered a fractured pelvis, crushed both her femurs, with deep cuts on her thighs. The beam broke 5 of her ribs, 2 of which punctured her left lung. We have given her blood transfusions as she lost a significant amount of blood. We tried to keep the surgery as short as possible; we will take her back in tomorrow to finish the superficial surgery. We healed what we could, but the beam hit her spine causing two shattered vertebrae and a lot of damage and bruising to her spinal cord. I repaired it as best I could, but despite our efforts, it has left her paralysed from the pelvis down. I'm very sorry. It may improve with time, but it is doubtful. You can sit with her for a while if you'd like." The Doctor tried to explain and reassure the Commander with little success as Chakotay sat open mouthed before he broke down into tears not trying to hide them from the hologram.  
  
"I know it's hard, and I know I'm just a set of sub routines, but I'm still very upset and disturbed by this." The Doctor tried to comfort the big man sobbing in front of him. Shakily Chakotay stood and hurried to Kathryn's side. The Doctor busied himself in his office as Chakotay sat in the chair by the bedside and took her small ivory hand in his two large bronze ones. He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hand. He sat for 2 hours like that until he fell asleep with his head on Kathryn's hand.  
  
A/N; I won't update if I don't get enough reviews. I'm not awkward but I need to know if people actually read the story and like or else there's no point in posting it. 


	3. Poor Kathryn

Chapter 3,  
  
A/N thankyou to my only two reviewers, Polgaria, I love your Kelley o malley story it was so sad! But so great cos Kathryn was so nice! and jane, thank you. Can you two please get other peole to review too!! Thanks  
  
About 2 hours later Chakotay felt a gentle squeeze on his muscular upper arm and could hear his name being called. He opened his eyes and tried to identify the owner of the voice. He noticed sickbay was practically empty and briefly wondered how long he had been sitting there. He was pulled out of wonderment as the fog cleared and saw B'Elanna standing next to him, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Hey old man, how's she doing? Tom told me what happened on the bridge." Their eyes locked for a moment and B'Elanna understood his expression without the need for words.  
  
"That bad huh, what did doc say? Tom didn't tell me much, but he's really shaken up." She took his hands in hers and tried to comfort him. "She'll pull through you know, she's a fighter." He stayed silent for a moment, and then replied. "She lost a lot of blood and broke both her legs and 5 ribs, she's. she's paralysed from the waist down B'Elanna. The doc. Says she might wake up soon." B'Elanna walked to the side of the bed opposite Chakotay and picked up Kathryn's other hand and a quietly said,  
  
"I'm so sorry Kathryn, but you have to pull through for us. Please, I need you. Do you remember that alien who almost killed you and his matrix; I didn't think I could go on if we lost you. What you said I said at your 'funeral' it's all true." The hard klingon let a tear fall onto her hand.  
  
"Yes," a moan came from Kathryn's lips. "I.I remember. Wha.." She croaked and had to swallow to ease her dry throat, "What happened? Am I in sickbay? The ship?" The doctor had come over when he heard her moan and was now scanning her with a tricorder.  
  
"Oh Kathryn, you came through for us!" the woman on the bed felt both her hands being squeezed.  
  
"Captain, you're going to be fine and so is the ship. When the ship was attacked, you were hit by beam, which crushed your chest and pierced your lung. You broke both your legs too, we have all that under control and now you're awake and coherent we can rule out brain damage. Don't try to talk much but try to rest."  
  
"Chakotay, B'Elanna, is everyone ok, are you ok?" She said weakly.  
  
"Everyone's fine, worried about you, but fine. There were some minor injuries and no fatalities and repair crews have started to repair the ship. How do you feel?" B'Elanna said and smiled.  
  
"Sore, I remember the beam, are you ok?"  
  
"We're fine, look the doctor needs to talk to you, but I'll be right over here with B'Elanna." He went to the doctor's office and whispered something to B'Elanna. The doctor finished scanning her and said,  
  
"Captain, when the beam fell it hit your lower back and broke your pelvis in several places. It also crushed both your femurs. I have repaired all that damage, but you damaged some nerves in your spine. I can't repair that. I'm sorry captain, you are paralysed from the waist down and as a result you can't move your legs. Like I told the commander it may improve with time, but it is not likely. I'm sorry." The woman just stared open mouthed for a moment and when the doctor saw the tears build up in his captain's eyes he carried on and said "But I will work round the clock to try and find a way to repair the damage. If nothing else at least you will get the rest you badly need now, captain, instead of being on your feet 18 hours a day." Seeing the tears start to flow he quickly dropped the attempt at humour and said "Sorry, bad choice of words. Try to look on the bright side." He retreated to his office. Kathryn broke down and held her head in her hands and her shoulders shook violently as she let her tears out.  
  
Chakotay and B'Elanna came over and Chakotay pulled her torso into a tight embrace. She turned her face into Chaokotay's chest and sobbed in to his strong body. He just gently held her and rubbed her back until she pushed away from him and sniffled. B'Elanna put her hand on her shoulder and said "I'm so sorry, captain!" she looked up at B'Elanna, her eyes red and swollen.  
  
"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see you're captain break down in her first officers arms, it's not your fault anyway!" she controlled her sobs long enough to see that B'lanna too was crying. Kathryn reached out her arms to the younger woman and they shared a hug, each gaining as much benefit from it as the other.  
  
"I'll go, give you some privacy," B'Elanna said with a nod and turning to walk out. Kathryn turned back to Chakotay and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What am I going to do? How can I command the ship if I'm a cripple?" She sobbed for a few more minutes and then looked up again, seemingly remembering her duty as a captain. "It looks like you're the captain now. I'm handing over the command of the ship to you on a permanent basis."  
  
A/N please oh for the love of everything please review! and more chapters will come bt only if tell me you want them! At least 5 reviews for one update! 


	4. Cuteness With Miral

Chapter 4  
  
A/N thank you to the few people who have reviewed, one person (oracle90) reviewed the last chapter so this is basically for her (thanks for reviewing my charmed story too). If you read the story please review. thankyou for reading it anyway but I don't know if you have if you don't review! I don't care if you don't say the story is good, just tell me you've read it!  
  
"No, I'm not going to let you do this." Came the firm reply. "We'll work something out. There's no reason why you can't continue to command Voyager. There's nothing in the rules or protocols regarding the captain's physical ability. We can get through this together."  
  
"Chakotay, think about it, it's not practical. What about things like first contact, away missions, problems around the ship, I can't run the ship from my bed; it's not fair on the crew."  
  
She was still crying but not quite so distraught as before, seeing this the doctor came over and told the pair "Captain, I'm going to keep you here for a few days, but I can't see any reason why you can't carry on commanding the ship. Commander, the captain needs her rest, not to be upset, and so do you, I suggest you get some sleep too."  
  
"Ok doc.," Chakotay walked over to the bio bed next to the captain's and lay down.  
  
"Comman... hmmph, I give up." The doctor was about to object but then realised the pointlessness of it and satisfied himself with another "Harrummph."  
  
The next morning Kathryn Janeway woke to see the smiling face of her first officer in a chair next to her bio bed in sickbay.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead, how do you feel?" Kathryn started to feel the sleep fog lift from her mind.  
  
"Errrr.. Ok I guess. Oh god, I'm.. my legs.oh god." She mumbled as she remembered yesterday's events.  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" Chakotay asked. She nodded meekly through the sobs, which were again racking her small body. He went over to the replicator, muttered something to the computer and crossed the room again, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, with a plate of toast balanced on his arm. As he wobbled over to the bed, trying not to spill or drop anything, the sobbing woman looked up and smiled at his feeble attempt. He put the pots down on the edge of the bed and handed her the cup of coffee. She took it and breathed in the strong aroma of the steaming black liquid, it seemed to have an outwardly calming effect. Seeing that she was serene, Chakotay said  
  
"It's going to be ok you know. I'll always be there for you, so will the whole crew."  
  
"How Chakotay? How? I can't command the ship from my bed. Apart from the obvious reason that it's not practical, I would have no authority over he crew!"  
  
"Kathryn! How can you say that? The crew have the up most respect in you, not to mention their trust and loyalty. They love you Kathryn and they would obey your every order even if you were a parsnip. And I don't understand why it's not practical. Let me in Kathryn, let me help you deal with this. Before you went into surgery yesterday, do you remember what we said to each other? Did you mean it or was it just last, desperate, death bed babblings, because I meant what I said." Kathryn was shocked at his angry outburst and just sat gaping for a second.  
  
"Chakotay, how can you say that? You know I love you. I've loved you for years. I was fool to try and bury those feelings. I'm so sorry I pushed you away all these years, played with your emotions, leading you on then pushing you a way again. I'm so sorry it took dieing to give me the courage to say it."  
  
She took a deep, calming breath and wiped at her face, "I under stand if you can't accept me now, how could you love a cripple? I'm not a real woman anymore."  
  
"Kathryn I would love you if you had been maimed and mutilated by a madman. I don't ever want to hear you say your not a real woman anymore, you're the most wonderful woman ever to have lived. I will always be at your side, but you have to mean it, you really do love me?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do, I always have, I've just hidden behind protocol," She smiled as she said that but started to cry again as she said, "But I guess protocol won't be a big deal any more seen as I can't be captain, unless you have a problem with it."  
  
"I don't have a problem with it because I'm just the first officer and always will be. No one on this crew will let you hand over command and neither will I, we can work something out."  
  
"Lets say that the crew wouldn't be a problem then, but think about it if we're on the bridge and come under attack I won't be able to defend myself or even stop my body from bouncing around the bridge, I won't be able to go on away missions, meet new races, socialise with the crew, hell, I won't even be able to move around the ship. How can I be the captain in my state!" a new onslaught of tears racked her body. Chakotay just sat and held her for a while, holding her to him and rubbing her back.  
  
"Kathryn, look at me, we can devise ways to keep you safe on the bridge, the captain isn't really supposed to go on away missions unless it s absolutely necessary, if and when you do want to go on them we can find ways to make it easier, and as for moving around the ship we can build mini transport systems or a wheelchair or something like that. We can talk about this all in good time."  
  
"Oh, Chakotay, thank you, I'm so sorry it's just so much to take in. Suddenly not being able to use my legs it's just. I'm sorry you shouldn't have to deal with this."  
  
"Kathryn, we love each other and that is what people who love each other do, we're there for one and other. I want to be here for you, just let me be there."  
  
They both looked into the others eyes and stayed that way for several minutes, the piercing blue orbs melding with the liquid brown ones, until Chakotay said, "I'm sorry, I have to check on the bridge and I know you'll want a full report too so I'll bring you one back. I also know the crew wants to see how you're doing, they don't know every thing yet, just that you were hurt, except for the senior staff b'lanna told them last night. If you feel up to it I could arrange for some visitors to come by." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said playfully "If you want I could even carry you round the ship!" all he got in return was a smack on the arm.  
  
"You know, I think I would like to talk to some people. Chakotay you can tell the rest of the crew, I don't think I can and it would be best for them to know as soon as possible, it will be easier in the long run."  
  
"Ok I will, I'll also tell them you are in full command of this vessel and don't intend on giving it up. And I won't take no for an answer. Look, I know Mirel was a upset after she heard from Tom that you were hurt, so I'll have B'Elanna bring her by; it would do you all good to talk to each other. You know you're off duty for a few days don't you?" she smiled at his tenacity about the command structure.  
  
Chakotay left and when he arrived on the bridge he was bombarded with questions about the captain's condition. "She's actually doing quite well. She says she'll see visitors, so you may as well go by when you get a chance, but try not to wear her out too much." Harry sighed in relief; it was well known that Harry thought of Captain Janeway as a second mom.  
  
The sickbay doors swished open and in came B'Elanna with a young Mirel Paris tightly clinging to her arm. B'Elanna walked over to the bio bed where the Captain lay and said, "Kathryn, are you ok?" she got a smile and a nod in a reply.  
  
"Hi Mirel, are you doing ok? Chakotay said you were upset."  
  
"Auntie K, I thought you were hurt real bad?" she replied meekly.  
  
"Well I was but the Doctor healed most of my injuries. Come sit up here." She patted her lap and indicated for B'Elanna to lift her up, which she did. "What are they?" the young girl pointed to the IV lines that were transfusing the blood and liquid into the Captain's arms.  
  
"They're giving me blood and fluid that I lost yesterday."  
  
"Mommy told me a beam hit you and you got taken to sick bay and that you were hurt real bad," the young child replied sniffing as she started to cry.  
  
"Why are you crying honey?"  
  
"Cos, cos.. cos I thought you were dead!" she was crying fully now.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't cry I'm right here look. Your mommy was right though I did get hurt bad. I got hit by abeam and it broke my legs!" Mirel looked shocked and tried to get off Kathryn's legs.  
  
"Am I hurting you 'cos I'm sat on your legs?"  
  
"No, sweetie your not. When the beam knocked me over it hit my back and it damaged it, so I can't feel my legs and I can't actually feel your weight." She said it in such a way that Mirel smiled, replacing the horrified look that was there before.  
  
"That's my girl, go ask the doctor to explain while I talk to your mommy." She hopped down and scampered off to find the doctor.  
  
" I'm so sorry Kathryn. It shouldn't have happened to you." B'Elanna said stepping up to the bed. Kathryn smiled.  
  
"How do you feel about having a cripple for a commanding officer?" she teased her with a cheeky smile, but the expression faded as she continued. "How do you think the crew will react?"  
  
"Kathryn, with all due respect I don't see how it can be an issue. You're still our captain and we will follow your orders no matter what your physical status, and if anyone has a problem with that I'll break their neck. There are no rules in the federation about the captain's ability in that field. I think there are many ways to accommodate your situation. Frankly captain, you promised us you would get us home and you still have to keep that promise." Seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks B'Elanna leaned in and hugged Kathryn tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I needed to hear that. Thank you."  
  
Later that night Chakotay returned with a pad in his hand, "Here's that report I promised Captain!" he emphasised her title, still trying to prove that he was serious about her remaining in command. "How you feeling honey?"  
  
"Well taking a shower was interesting to say the least! Now give that report here!" she demanded snatching it from his hands. Instead of reading it she paused for a minute and set the report down on her lap. Looking into his eyes she started slowly, "today when I was alone, I did some thinking about what you said concerning the command of voyager," she paused, but seeing him about to interrupt said, "Wait, you don't know what I am going to say. I was thinking that maybe me still being captain won't be such a problem. I just want you to understand that it will put more pressure on you, as first officer and close friend. Very close personal friend." she added with a smile.  
  
"Oh thank god, I was hoping you'd say that I don't want to be Captain." Chakotay said with a sigh. "And don't worry about the extra pressure, it'll be worth it. It won't be so bad, probably be fun in fact, a few extra away missions now and then. And with you not able to do so much of the physical stuff you'll have more time for reports, and if I'm lucky I might just persuade you into doing mine." He said the last part with a wink.  
  
Kathryn snorted and scoffed, "Fat chance, like hell I'll do your reports."  
  
The doctor came over as he heard the snort, "I see you're feeling better captain, and teasing Commander Chakotay. Well its better than the verbal abuse you were giving me earlier!" the doctor said with a raised eyebrow. "You'll be pleased to hear that I will release you back to your quarters on the terms that someone be with you at all times and you call me if you have any pain or problems. Oh, and make sure your commbadge is within reach at all times in case you require assistance." He said with his 'I'm serious, captain' look. "I'll call for the transport." He added when she nodded with a sarcastically solemn edge to it.  
  
"Thanks, boy am I glad to get out of here. No offence doc." Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'll stay with her tonight doc, is there anything I need to know?" Commander Chakotay put in with the practical question.  
  
"Just keep her comfortable and here's a few hypos if she can't sleep." The doctor told him, then thought for a second and took him to one side and added. "Umm Commander, can you keep an eye on her emotionally too. She seems to have accepted this pretty well but it was very quick. I don't think she's trying to suppress her feelings, she was expressive enough earlier and I think she's looking on the bright side, but just ask and check she's ok in there." The doctor told him seriously.  
  
"Doctor to transporter room one, transport the captain and commander directly to her quarters." He watched as the blue tinge of the transporter beam engulfed in his commanding officers.  
  
They reappeared in her bedroom with her on her bed and Chakotay off to the side of it. The bed and furniture in the bedroom were covered in yellow flowers.  
  
"Chakotay what on earth?" she said pulling a rose out from behind her. He picked up a card from the bedside table and read aloud,  
  
"To the best captain in all four quadrants, I asked everyone on the ship to send a yellow flower to your quarters if they wanted you in command. And so you don't have to count there are 152 flowers in here, so if Chakotay takes command he'll have to run the ship by himself. Love the ever-doting crew of voyager. P.S credit for this goes to B'Elanna and Mirel Paris.'  
  
"Well it looks like the crew really want you in command. And looking at this," he held up a huge bouquet of yellow roses, "Someone either really likes you or really doesn't want me as captain. I had nothing to do with this you know. If I had the ship would be crammed stem to stern with yellow petals."  
  
"Aww, where's my comm. badge I want to thank B'Elanna and Mirel?" she asked trying to shift in a more comfortable position on the bed. Seeing her struggle Chakotay came over and said, "Thank her tomorrow, she said was going to try and get some sleep tonight, but do you want me to help you?"  
  
"Umm, I think you'd better, I can move my body but my legs aren't really following its lead." She said. "Could you sit me up a bit more and cross my legs? God there's a sentence I never thought I'd say, this is a bit embarrassing." Chakotay did as asked and sat down beside her.  
  
"Don't Kathryn, I'll always be here to help you. Kathryn, are you ok in there, really ok? Please talk to me."  
  
"I don't know, I mean just as I finally allowed you into my life and am happy, this happens. I think it's a sign you having to help me now and all that. I want you in my life Chakotay and I think that this is helping with that and I think I've accepted it, but I don't whether I have actually accepted it or am just errrr.I don't know, I just stopped feeling self pity so quickly. I think am ok with this. But if your not then I understand."  
  
"Kathryn, I am almost insulted that you would think this could change how I feel about you. I was praying for you to let me in and prayed that you would let me help you and ok I didn't quite mean this extreme but you made me so happy that night we kissed for the first time. What about the transwarp conduit thing, we're still stuck in the Delta Quadrant? Are you ok with that?"  
  
"Oh that didn't bother me. I'm worried about the crew, but we've been led on so many times before that I didn't expect it to work. It's not like I have a lot back on earth anyway. Some family and friends, but look at what I have here. If you ever need to talk about anything too I'll be glad to listen."  
  
"Of course, now do you want anything? I'm going to get some tea, you should try it."  
  
"Alright, could you run a bath and pass me that bathrobe, as long you don't mind carrying me?"  
  
"Course not." He disappeared and she could hear the bath start to fill. She slipped her sick bay gown off and pulled her bathrobe over her front. Chakotay came back into the room took two cups of something steaming into the bathroom and the sound of the tub filling stopped as he emerged.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, you sure this won't hurt your back?" a flicker of worry crossed her face.  
  
"No, it won't, you don't weigh much anyway." He picked her up, one arm behind her knees and one behind heer back. He lowered her in to the bubble filled bath and sat down beside her.  
  
"Temperature ok?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm, it's perfect. Wanna get in and see." She asked with a smile and laughed at the boggled eye expression on his face. He didn't reply, "Chakotay, Chakotay you're staring!"  
  
"Seriously?" he squeaked.  
  
A/N I know weird place to stop but meh! Please please please please please please please please review. I need to know if there is a point in posting and updating! 


	5. Bathtime

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer; don't own! Never will.  
  
A/N I am so sorry for not updating. I have had so much on my plate. Thankyou so much if you did review. It means a lot. Feel free to make suggestions and requests.  
  
******Janeway is in the bath and has asked chakotay to join her!************  
  
"Yeh, on both accounts. Hop in it's a big tub," she watched interested as he yanked his pants down and slid into the bath.  
  
"Mmm this is good," he said as his body relaxed.  
  
"Do you see why I like baths so much now?" she poked him with her toe.  
  
"Mmm, hmm," he shut his eyes and slid further down under the bubbles.  
  
"Well it looks like you've kept my ship together pretty well, or just the parts I have seen and the rest of the ship held together by a bolt?" she teased him.  
  
"Of course not it's in perfect order." He retorted feigning hurt.  
  
"Good, so when can I see it, did the doc tell you when I can go back on duty?"  
  
"He said it should be ok for you to take light duty tomorrow, providing you feel ok and get a decent amount of sleep tonight. He wants you to report for a physical tomorrow morning."  
  
"We haven't talked about how exactly I'm going to get there or any where else for that matter!" she laughed a little.  
  
"You know I think you have accepted this. Earlier you said you weren't sure, but you wouldn't joke about if you hadn't and you don't seem to be in denial or self-pity. Yeh I suppose it was very fast, but maybe you expected it, being a star ship captain is pretty dangerous. Oh and I still think it would be fun to carry you round the ship! Ow!" he yelped as he got nipped on the leg.  
  
"Come on, seriously now, how do I get around this bucket of bolts? Oh, just a minute did you tell the crew?"  
  
"Yes I told them earlier. That reminds me, Neelix, as usual in a bad situation, has organised a moral booster party, scheduled whenever you feel up to it, so I told him sometime tomorrow if that is ok?"  
  
"Err, sure. So now I need a way to get there!" She wasn't going to let it drop. "Well I suppose if you did carry me then the crew would definitely know what's happening between us! Lets make a list, transporting everywhere will be more of a hindrance than a help and will probably screw up my molecules in the long run so that's out!" She said frustrated.  
  
"I think we could design a chair or something, we could make it so it can deal with most situations and for the parts that it can't do then someone will have to lift or carry you, and I think I would be comfortable if it were me. I'm serious about that Kathryn." When she nodded he couldn't resist adding. "I suppose Tuvok would be ok seen as he is strong so won't drop you and is married so I have no competition!" the dead serious look he had on slipped for the last sentence and was replaced with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Ow! Would you stop doing that?" he yelped again and inspected his leg where he had suspicions of a bruise forming.  
  
"Ok so I suppose you're right about that. Well this is a pretty boring part of space and providing those aliens don't come back then I think building an all-purpose wheelchair will be a welcome challenge!"  
  
"I'll ask Harry, tom and B'Elanna to work on it. Tom for the holodeck simulation part of it, B'Elanna for the engineering and Harry to keep the other 2 in check."  
  
"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice, you'll have to carry me to Neelix's party and until we get this chair built." She faked a sigh.  
  
"I'm getting out now, the water has gone tepid, do you want out too?" Chakotay asked reaching for a towel.  
  
"Please, if you would be so kind." She looked up at him with a smile.  
  
Once they were out and dry he put her down on the bed and asked if she wanted anything else. "Do you want anything, yet more coffee perhaps?" he teased.  
  
"No thanks, I'm going to try and sleep, I want to pass the doctors physical tomorrow don't I." She reached under her pillow and pulled out a nightgown while Chakotay went into the other room to tidy up.  
  
"What you doing in there?" Kathryn called, hearing the rummaging coming from her living room.  
  
Chakotay poked his head through the door, "making up my bed on the couch, where do you keep spare blankets?"  
  
"Why? Don't you want to stay in here with me? You did the other night!" she looked hurt.  
  
"If you want me too, I thought ..., I didn't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Of course I want you to sleep in here, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know, are you sure I won't hurt you?"  
  
"Chakotay, I won't break. I've lost the use of my legs, i.e. I can't feel them, you berk. You can't hurt something I can't feel!"  
  
"Ok, but what about your ribs, the doc said they might be a bit sore?" he was still hesitant as he undressed.  
  
"They'll be fine, now get in here." She smiled and pulled back the covers. He slid and pulled her body to his. They lay there for a long time listening to each other's breathing; until both sets of breaths slowed into a relaxed rhythm as they both found sleep.  
  
A/N you'll get a longer chapter next time. Please review if only to make me feel guilty for not updating!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
